Sisterly Love
by SpeedlesChic
Summary: Ryan Wolfe struggles to fit in with his new team even six months after coming on board, and along the way gets into too deep water. He turns to his sister for help, but will he go too far?
1. Chapter 1

CSI Ryan Wolfe, was walking down the halls of the Miami-Dade crime lab when he heard a woman's voice calling his name. He looked around and didn't see her until she jumped in his arms. "I missed you so much, baby brother," Lauren Speedle said.

"Hey sis! I missed you too. How was your trip?" Ryan asked. Lauren Speedle and Ryan Wolfe were brother and sister.

"Oh, my, gosh, it was so amazing and beautiful, especially Europe. I still can't believe my boss sent me on that trip. I just love my job." She had just gotten back from a two month long trip to Europe and Asia with her husband, Timothy 'Speed' Speedle. Lauren was an interior designer and photographer. Her boss had sent to Europe and Asia to check out the new design trends, but also wanted some photographs for their new office.

"Sounds like you had fun. How did Speed like it?"

"The trip was great. I got to spend a lot of time with my wife and clear my head," Speed said walking up behind Lauren.

About six months ago, Speed was involved in a shooting. The doctors and everyone else thought he wasn't going to make it, and were bracing themselves for the worse. He had been in a coma for two weeks and then a miracle came. He had woken up and with the help from the doctors, his team, and especially his wife he recovered in three months.

Speed had tried to go back to work after he healed but he couldn't. Flashbacks of the day he had been shot haunted him, and firing his weapon which before was no problem, became a problem. His boss and good friend, Lt. Horatio Caine sat down and talked with him. In the end, they decided a leave of absence was best. He didn't know how long he would be, but he guessed until he felt he was okay to come back.

Little did Lauren know that her brother wanted a career change. At first he was hesitant, being that he would be 'replacing' his sister's husband. No one knew that Lauren and Ryan were brother and sister except for Speed and Horatio.

"That's good. Are you going to be coming back then to CSI? Apparently it's not the same with you." Ryan sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked upset and different to Lauren.

Speed sighed and said, "We'll see Wolfe."

"Hey strangers!" came the southern voice of one Calleigh Duquesne.

"Hi Calleigh," Lauren said going over to her and giving her a big hug.

"How was Europe?"

"It was so amazing! I got a tons of pictures and video. Oh I also got presents for all of you guys." Lauren and Calleigh broke apart.

"I can't wait to see them." She then walked over to Speed and gave him a hug. "Hey Tim, how are you?"

"I'm good Calleigh. I had time to clear my head and spend some time with Lauren."

"That's good, I'm glad. I take it you had a good time to."

"Yeah I did. I had a really great time."

"I saw you guys talking to Ryan. You know him?" Calleigh asked looking at Lauren confused.

"Let's just say I've known him since he was born," Lauren said grinning. "Anyway, we just got in last night and came by to tell you guys that you're invited over to our house tonight. We're going to watch the video from the trip and look at pictures. Also, like I said, we have presents for you guys."

"Hey Calleigh, I've been looking for you…" Eric Delko trailed off upon seeing Speed and Lauren standing there.

"Hey Speed, it's great to see you back here," Eric said giving his best friend into a hug. "How was the trip, and are you coming back to work here?"

"Thanks, the trip was great, and as for as coming back I don't know, Delko, we'll see." Speed stood back and put his hands in the front pockets of his blue jeans. Eric understood that Speed needed time. He just hoped that he decided not to leave.

"Well, it's good to see you to, Delko, and thanks I had a great time. Just for that you aren't going to get your present," Lauren said jokingly as she walked over to Eric and hugged him.

"Sorry Lauren," he said grinning and hugged her back. "I take it you had fun too."

"Yeah I did. I had lots of fun. I was just telling Calleigh and Ryan that you're all invited over after work for barbeque."

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Wait you know, Wolfe?" Eric looked confused.

Lauren looked at her brother when he said that and knew that Eric was having a hard time still accepting Ryan as a team member. She would definitely have to talk to him later.

"Mhmm, we've know each other since he was born… Well, we have to go tell Horatio and everyone else about tonight. See you later." The group said their goodbyes and parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Lauren and Speed were getting ready for the nights events. Speed had started putting his special rub on the ribs and chicken, and Lauren was in the shower washing off all the sweat from the long day of unpacking and food shopping. Also she needed to clear her mind.

Deep down Lauren felt something wasn't right with her brother. Yes, she knew he was having a hard time fitting in still, but something else was bothering him she could tell. She hoped he was okay.

Lauren let the hot water cascade down her naked body as she started rinsing the conditioner out of her hair. A million thoughts continued to run through her head from what was going on with her brother, how her husband really felt about going back to work, and whether or not Speed and her wanted to start a family now.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt the once hot water turn cold, ice cold. She quickly shut off the faucet and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. Lauren was surprised to see Speed lying on their bed. He seemed to be staring out into space. "Hey babe, you okay," Lauren said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What… yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking," Speed said flashing a half smile.

Looking concerned Lauren asked, "You want to talk about it?" She reached for his hand and took it gently in hers. "You know you can tell me anything."

Speed was silent for a few moments. "I was just thinking about what Eric asked me earlier today… about coming back to work." Lauren had a feeling that's what was on his mind.

Just then Lauren heard the front door open and close. She knew it was Ryan. He was the only who walked in without knocking. She leaned down to kiss him. "Tonight, when everyone leaves we can talk about it okay. Ryan's here so take a shower or whatever you need to clear you head for a little while." She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you," Speed said watching her as she took off her towel exposing her naked body. She grabbed her silk sky blue Victoria Secret's robe and slipped it on. Lauren walked back over to her husband and gave him a few quick kisses before leaving their room.

* * *

"LAUREN!" Ryan shouted not realizing she was walking into the living room.

"I'm right here, no need to shout," she said with a goofy grin on her face. "How was the rest of your day?" Ryan sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. Lauren gave him a hug. "Tell me what happened little brother."

"It's nothing, Lauren, really. I'm dealing with it." His voice sounded agitated.

"Ryan, what's wrong? I want you to tell me. This isn't just dealing with Eric and everyone else in the lab teasing you. It's something more."

"It's nothing I can't handle." Ryan flashed a fake smile.

Lauren gave him a look. "Ryan Joseph Wolfe, I want to know what's bothering you because it upsets me when I see my little brother upset and I love you. So tell me what's going on. Are you having money troubles, is it a girlfriend, um… Is it mom and dad, our sister? What is it, Ryan."

"It's girlfriend issues," he said as soon as Lauren finished talking. She just nodded and accepted his reason even though she knew something else was going on.

"Okay, well I need to go finish getting ready. Tim's in the shower so make yourself at home. You know where everything is. I'll be down in a little bit."

"I will," Ryan said and heading into the kitchen to grab a beer. He knew his sister was just trying to help him, but he didn't want to get her involved in his problems. Especially when her and Speed were talking about starting a family.

Ryan felt his cell phone vibrate against his leg. Taking it out of his pocket he looked at the display and quickly hit the reject button on his phone then shoved it back in his pocket. He didn't need this right now. Taking a deep breath and then exhaling he walked over to the fully stocked fridge and grabbed a beer. Ryan opened it and headed outside.

* * *

The doorbell rang several times. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses," Lauren said running to the door; one side of her face with makeup one without. She opened the door.

"Whoa, Halloween isn't for a while, Lauren," Eric said laughing. Horatio, Calleigh, Frank, and Alexx stood behind him; Yelina was unable to come.

"Shut up," Lauren said giving him a look. "Come in, Ryan is around here somewhere. I thought he would have answered the door." The group filed into the house and out to the patio; Lauren went back upstairs to finish getting ready.

Eric opened the French doors that led out into the patio, and the rest of the team followed; Ryan was talking to someone on the phone; he was deep in the conversation. "Hey Wolfe! How did you get here so fast?" Eric asked. Ryan didn't answer. He didn't even hear him.

"Look Jake, I don't have it right now, alright. I'll get it to you when I get it to you. I've been busy with work, and my sister just got back from traveling for two months. Don't call me again tonight," Ryan said into his phone then hung up. He turned and saw his teammates staring back at him. "Hey guys," he said nervously.

"Lauren's your sister?" Calleigh asked shocked.

"You guys never told us that," Eric chimed in. Frank and Alexx didn't say anything; Horatio was the only one out of the group who knew.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah we are. We were going to tell you all tonight. She wanted to wait until she was back home. Sorry guys. Horatio and Speed are the only one who know."

They all turned and looked at the Lieutenant, he smiled. "I should have known," Alexx said smiling. Every time she would see Ryan, Alexx always thought he looked somewhat like Lauren, and now she knew why.

"Yep," Ryan said. He quickly slipped his phone back in his pocket. He hoped his colleagues wouldn't ask him about the phone conversation; his wish didn't come true.

"So Wolfe, what was that phone call about?" Eric asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Ryan hesitated, "Uh, it was just… just a friend. He needed something from, me and I said I'd get it to him when I had a chance since work has been crazy, and of course Lauren coming back." He felt Horatio's glare on him and looked at his boss. Horatio's blue eyes pierced his brown ones. Horatio knew that's not what the phone conversation was about; he would let it go for now.

"Hey guys, I got some beers. Who wants one?" Frank Tripp said breaking the awkward silence that had filled the conversation.

"I do," Ryan said as he practically ran over to the Homicide Detective. He took the bottle of Coors Light and headed inside.

"Uh, what was that all about? Delko, are you makin' fun of him again?" Frank laughed.

"Nope, not this time, Frank, and I'll have a beer please." Everyone took a seat on the outside furniture set except Horatio. He excused himself and walked into the house.

* * *

Ryan stood at the kitchen sink as he drank his new beer and looked out of the small window. He wished things hadn't turned out the way they had. He wished he could tell someone, anyone what was going on, but if he did he'd fear nothing good would come of it. He decided to keep it inside.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said.

Ryan didn't look at him, and he didn't need to figure out why Horatio come inside after him. "H, I really don't want to talk about it. It's nothing. My friend just needed a loan and was calling to ask me about it."

Horatio cocked his head to the side. "Mr. Wolfe, this isn't about just a friend needing money, is it? It's something more." Ryan took a swig of his beer; it went down hard.

He shook his head no. "H, just trust me please. It's nothing to worry about." He took another swing of his beer, swallowed it then drank it until it was gone.

"Okay, anytime you need to talk. You know where I am." Ryan nodded and thanked him, and the two headed back that night, Lauren and Speed were getting ready for the nights events. Speed had started putting his special rub on the ribs and chicken, and Lauren was in the shower washing off all the sweat from the long day of unpacking and food shopping. Also she needed to clear her mind.

Deep down Lauren felt something wasn't right with her brother. Yes, she knew he was having a hard time fitting in still, but something else was bothering him she could tell. She hoped he was okay.

Lauren let the hot water cascade down her naked body as she started rinsing the conditioner out of her hair. A million thoughts continued to run through her head from what was going on with her brother, how her husband really felt about going back to work, and whether or not Speed and her wanted to start a family now.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt the once hot water turn cold, ice cold. She quickly shut off the faucet and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. Lauren was surprised to see Speed lying on their bed. He seemed to be staring out into space. "Hey babe, you okay," Lauren said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What… yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking," Speed said flashing a half smile.

Looking concerned Lauren asked, "You want to talk about it?" She reached for his hand and took it gently in hers. "You know you can tell me anything."

Speed was silent for a few moments. "I was just thinking about what Eric asked me earlier today… about coming back to work." Lauren had a feeling that's what was on his mind.

Just then Lauren heard the front door open and close. She knew it was Ryan. He was the only who walked in without knocking. She leaned down to kiss him. "Tonight, when everyone leaves we can talk about it okay. Ryan's here so take a shower or whatever you need to clear you head for a little while." She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you," Speed said watching her as she took off her towel exposing her naked body. She grabbed her silk sky blue Victoria Secret's robe and slipped it on. Lauren walked back over to her husband and gave him a few quick kisses before leaving their room.

* * *

"LAUREN!" Ryan shouted not realizing she was walking into the living room.

"I'm right here, no need to shout," she said with a goofy grin on her face. "How was the rest of your day?" Ryan sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. Lauren gave him a hug. "Tell me what happened little brother."

"It's nothing, Lauren, really. I'm dealing with it." His voice sounded agitated.

"Ryan, what's wrong? I want you to tell me. This isn't just dealing with Eric and everyone else in the lab teasing you. It's something more."

"It's nothing I can't handle." Ryan flashed a fake smile.

Lauren gave him a look. "Ryan Joseph Wolfe, I want to know what's bothering you because it upsets me when I see my little brother upset and I love you. So tell me what's going on. Are you having money troubles, is it a girlfriend, um… Is it mom and dad, our sister? What is it, Ryan."

"It's girlfriend issues," he said as soon as Lauren finished talking. She just nodded and accepted his reason even though she knew something else was going on.

"Okay, well I need to go finish getting ready. Tim's in the shower so make yourself at home. You know where everything is. I'll be down in a little bit."

"I will," Ryan said and heading into the kitchen to grab a beer. He knew his sister was just trying to help him, but he didn't want to get her involved in his problems. Especially when her and Speed were talking about starting a family.

Ryan felt his cell phone vibrate against his leg. Taking it out of his pocket he looked at the display and quickly hit the reject button on his phone then shoved it back in his pocket. He didn't need this right now. Taking a deep breath and then exhaling he walked over to the fully stocked fridge and grabbed a beer. Ryan opened it and headed outside.

* * *

The doorbell rang several times. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses," Lauren said running to the door; one side of her face with makeup one without. She opened the door.

"Whoa, Halloween isn't for a while, Lauren," Eric said laughing. Horatio, Calleigh, Frank, and Alexx stood behind him; Yelina was unable to come.

"Shut up," Lauren said giving him a look. "Come in, Ryan is around here somewhere. I thought he would have answered the door." The group filed into the house and out to the patio; Lauren went back upstairs to finish getting ready.

Eric opened the French doors that led out into the patio, and the rest of the team followed; Ryan was talking to someone on the phone; he was deep in the conversation. "Hey Wolfe! How did you get here so fast?" Eric asked. Ryan didn't answer. He didn't even hear him.

"Look Jake, I don't have it right now, alright. I'll get it to you when I get it to you. I've been busy with work, and my sister just got back from traveling for two months. Don't call me again tonight," Ryan said into his phone then hung up. He turned and saw his teammates staring back at him. "Hey guys," he said nervously.

"Lauren's your sister?" Calleigh asked shocked.

"You guys never told us that," Eric chimed in. Frank and Alexx didn't say anything; Horatio was the only one out of the group who knew.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah we are. We were going to tell you all tonight. She wanted to wait until she was back home. Sorry guys. Horatio and Speed are the only one who know."

They all turned and looked at the Lieutenant, he smiled. "I should have known," Alexx said smiling. Every time she would see Ryan, Alexx always thought he looked somewhat like Lauren, and now she knew why.

"Yep," Ryan said. He quickly slipped his phone back in his pocket. He hoped his colleagues wouldn't ask him about the phone conversation; his wish didn't come true.

"So Wolfe, what was that phone call about?" Eric asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Ryan hesitated, "Uh, it was just… just a friend. He needed something from, me and I said I'd get it to him when I had a chance since work has been crazy, and of course Lauren coming back." He felt Horatio's glare on him and looked at his boss. Horatio's blue eyes pierced his brown ones. Horatio knew that's not what the phone conversation was about; he would let it go for now.

"Hey guys, I got some beers. Who wants one?" Frank Tripp said breaking the awkward silence that had filled the conversation.

"I do," Ryan said as he practically ran over to the Homicide Detective. He took the bottle of Coors Light and headed inside.

"Uh, what was that all about? Delko, are you makin' fun of him again?" Frank laughed.

"Nope, not this time, Frank, and I'll have a beer please." Everyone took a seat on the outside furniture set except Horatio. He excused himself and walked into the house.

* * *

Ryan stood at the kitchen sink as he drank his new beer and looked out of the small window. He wished things hadn't turned out the way they had. He wished he could tell someone, anyone what was going on, but if he did he'd fear nothing good would come of it. He decided to keep it inside.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said.

Ryan didn't look at him, and he didn't need to figure out why Horatio come inside after him. "H, I really don't want to talk about it. It's nothing. My friend just needed a loan and was calling to ask me about it."

Horatio cocked his head to the side. "Mr. Wolfe, this isn't about just a friend needing money, is it? It's something more." Ryan took a swig of his beer; it went down hard.

He shook his head no. "H, just trust me please. It's nothing to worry about." He took another swing of his beer, swallowed it then drank it until it was gone.

"Okay, anytime you need to talk. You know where I am." Ryan nodded and thanked him, and the two headed back outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren finished up her makeup just as Speed stepped out of the shower. She looked him up and down through the bathroom mirror and smiled. She loved him so much. He was her world. "It looks like I should have waited to get all dolled up," she said as she turned around to hand him his towel. Speed leaned down and kissed her as he wrapped the cream towel around his waist.

"Tonight?" he grinned.

Lauren grinned back. "Definitely. Now hurry up and get dressed. I can't wait any longer with these presents. They're burning holes in their bags." Lauren was never a person, who could wait to give out presents. It was almost like she'd rather give them than receive them. "And I'm starving too!" she shouted as she headed downstairs.

* * *

Ryan had calmed down after his little talk with Horatio. The beers helped too. He pushed the phone call with Jake, and what he wanted to the back out of his mind, for now. His sister was finally home from a long trip overseas, and he wanted to spend time with her and his brother-in-law. He spotted Lauren in the kitchen from his seat outside. Ryan excused himself and headed inside. "Hey sis, you need any help with anything?" he asked.

"Hey, little brother. Actually yes I do. You know that closet that's next to the room you stay in?" Ryan nodded his head. Lauren continued, "I have all the gifts for you guys in there. Can you go get them for me?"

"Yeah sure. Anything else?"

Lauren thought a moment. "Nope, not that I can think of. Thanks Ryan, but the gifts are in the two big Old Navy bags on the second shelf." She watched her brother disappear down the hallway before she went back to gather up food for the appetizers.

Opening the refrigerator door, Lauren smelled the sweet aroma of watermelon. Oddly, as soon as the scent hit her nose a wave of nausea came over her. Lauren leaned over her kitchen countertops to help regain her composure. "What the hell," she said quietly to herself. Once the feeling had passed, Lauren put the feeling behind her and grabbed the dip, chips, cheese, crackers, and vegetables and took them outside to her hungry guests.

"Alright, sorry for the wait guys. I brought out some food," Lauren said setting the platter of munchies on the table next to Eric and Frank. "Looks like you guys drank all the beer already. Rough day at work or what?" Lauren chuckled.

"Nah, just the usual, but your brother was the one who drank most of them. Something is up with Wolfe," Frank said grabbing some chips and dip.

"Yeah, he was talking on his phone when we came out here. He said something like 'not now Jake. I'll get the money to you when I get the money to you' then he ended the call and shut off his phone," Calleigh chimed in as she reached for the vegetable platter.

Right then and there Lauren knew this wasn't the girlfriend issues he mentioned to her earlier. She was becoming more concerned by the minute. Lauren tired to think of anyone they knew named Jake, but the only person she could think of was Jake Berkeley, the undercover ATF Agent. If this issue involved the police department then getting the money wouldn't be an issue; Horatio wouldn't look worried; Calleigh wouldn't have mentioned anything about it; Eric would've made a joke about it. For now she would put it behind her, and hopefully she could speak with Horatio before he left for the night. "I don't know guys…" Lauren trailed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside Ryan had located the gifts his sister had purchased for him and everyone else. He was thankful Lauren needed some help and that he was alone, away from everyone's glaring stares. He took out his phone, turned it on, and waited for it to load his information. Nothing appeared for the first couple of minutes, but as soon as he was about to head back outside his phone vibrated indicating he had received a text message. It read: Get the money to me or the person who you love won't know what hit her… "Shit," he said out loud. Then he heard footsteps behind him.

"You okay Wolfe," Came Speed's voice.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. I-I just jammed my toe on the door," He lied.

"You sure about that? The door is already open and I saw you looking at your phone. You want to talk about it?" Speed said firmly.

Ryan, a little taken aback at Speed's sharp tone said, "Yeah man, I'm sure. No, I don't want to talk about it. It's alright." He grabbed both bags Lauren had asked him to get. He handed one to Speed. "Here, can you help me take this outside. Lauren wants them."

Ryan started making his way to the kitchen, but was stopped when Speed put a hand on his chest. "I know that look, Wolfe. Lauren gets that look all the time when she is upset or has something serious on her mind." Ryan said nothing; his heart was racing now. The intimidating side of his brother-in-law was getting to him. "I'm going to say this one time and one time only… do not get Lauren involved in this. I know she would do anything for you no matter what, but she means everything to me, and I'm not about to lose her to your stupid shenanigans, whatever they may be." With that Speed left Ryan to his unpleasant thoughts. Ryan needed to get that money and fast.

"God help me," he said to himself, and followed Speed outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside, Lauren sat down with the rest of her guest, a glass of red wine in hand. "It feels so good to be back home in America," she said taking a sip of her wine. "I missed you guys."

Eric laughed. "Yeah right. Traveling all over Europe and Asia with Speed… I'm sure you missed us."

Lauren teasingly glared at him. "Fine. Then I'm going to take all your gifts and split them up between Horatio, Frank, and Ryan."

"You got me more than one gift," Eric asked a little shocked just as Ryan and Speed stepped outside with the gifts.

"I told you guys that you're like family, but if you don't want the rest of them, Delko I can just give them to someone else," Lauren joked.

Speed set the bag he brought out down on the ground next to Lauren, and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down beside her; Ryan set his bag down on the ground next to Speed's, and took a seat on the other side of his sister.

"No, no… I'll take them," he said grinning.

"That's what I thought, but you guys aren't getting them all right now. There's bigger ones for Christmas. Especially for you little brother," Lauren said digging into the bags; she had the already wrapped and had them labeled.

"Where on earth did you have time to wrap all of these gifts?" Calleigh asked cheerfully. "Weren't you traveling a lot?"

Lauren and Speed started laughing. "Well… when you're in your hotel room, and it's raining cats and dogs, and your husband is passed out snoring on the bed, you find things to do. I had picked up some cute paper in Paris and a couple other places. I was going to use them as art or something around the house, but then decided I could wrap everyone's gifts in it." She handed Ryan his last few gifts before grabbing her glass of wine and sitting back down. "Although, in my husband's defense, he was sick so I let it slide."

"Sure he was," Eric laughed. "Can we open these now?

"Oh, trust me. He was sick, and yes you can open them. I wouldn't have given them to you if I didn't want you to open them."

It was like Christmas in May for everyone there, except Ryan. He couldn't stop thinking about the text message he received just a few minutes ago. He cursed himself for turning on his phone. What made it worse was Speed was starting to breathe down his neck. Ryan didn't blame him. He'd be the same way if the situation was reversed. He needed to go for a walk and clear his head.

Lauren wanted Ryan to open up his present first, but he said he needed to use the bathroom real quick so Calleigh went first. She carefully opened her first present because she wanted to save the beautiful wrapping paper. Calleigh squealed with excitement as she saw what she had received.

In the first box, Lauren had put an assortment of European and Japanese makeup products she loved; Calleigh loved makeup. "Oh my gosh! Lauren, these are amazing. I've heard about these products, but found out they only had them overseas," Calleigh said excitedly. She jumped out of her seat and hugged Lauren tightly. "Thank You so much."

"You're welcome. I picked out a neutral palette for you so you could use the colors for everyday and then Speed, believe it or not, picked out a couple dramatic colors for a night out." Lauren said hugging her friend back. "Don't forget the other present too. You have some other things too."

Calleigh quickly went back to her seat and sat down. She excitedly grabbed her second present, and again carefully unwrapped it despite her enthusiasm. In this box were a couple of silk scarves from Paris, France. One was in hot pink, and the other was a black and white damask pattern. Calleigh was on cloud nine.

Next, it was Eric's turn. He tore into his present ripping the wrapping paper into shreds. He smiled when he saw his gift. Speed and Lauren had picked out four different coffees from four different countries: Germany, Switzerland, Italy, and Belgium. They knew how much he loved coffee. "You should have seen us trying to get all that through customs," Lauren said laughing as she wrapped her arm around Speed's neck. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I can only imagine," Eric said as he smelled each coffee bag. Soon he set them down and moved onto his last gift; he ripped that one too. The last box contained some high quality Italian espresso, coffee mugs, and espresso cups. He got up and gave the two a hug.

Alexx took her turn next. She too, like Calleigh, carefully unwrapped her gifts. In the first box were some Louis Vuitton sunglasses, and the makeup Lauren and Speed had gotten Calleigh, except Alexx had an entirely different color palette. "Thanks you guys," Alexx said hugging her friends. "I needed a new pair of sunglasses. My husband sat on them the other day."

"Well, make sure he doesn't sit on these," Speed joked referring to the expensive price tag.

"Oh Timmy, you won't need to worry about that. These puppies will be kept in their case." Alexx sat back down and opened her last gift.

"This one is actually for your kids and you," Lauren said taking sip of her wine.

Alexx opened it. Inside was a book, a book of the Brother Grimm Fairytales straight from Germany. "This is great. I've wanted to get a book like this for the kids, especially Brian. I'm trying to get him to read more. You know boys and reading."

"Well, my boy doesn't have that problem, but I know what you mean," Lauren said looking at her husband.

"Well, our Timmy is an exception. We love you baby."

"Thanks guys." Speed's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Alright Frankie. It's your turn. Now don't laugh at your gift," Lauren said smiling.

"Oh brother," Frank said as he grabbed his present. Opening it he smiled. Speed and Lauren had gotten Frank two nice Italian ties, and some Belgium chocolate.

"Being that you're a single man now, Frank you need some new ties to catch the ladies eyes," Speed said teasingly.

Lauren looked around to see if she could see Ryan, but he was nowhere to be found. She felt her stomach start to churn. Lauren hoped he was okay. She had a feeling that his bathroom trip was just an excuse. Speed could sense her uneasiness. "Hey you okay, babe?" he asked whispering.

"Uh… yeah. I think so. I'm just wondering where my brother is. Something tells me he lied about having to use the bathroom, but now isn't the time."

"I'm sure he's fine," Speed said kissing her on the forehead.

"Alright H! Open yours now," Eric said.

Horatio smiled and looked at Lauren and Speed. "You guys didn't have to get me something."

"Oh stop it, Horatio. Yes we did. You've done a lot for us," Lauren said.

Horatio opened his gift. To his surprise it was a nice Swiss Army knife watch. He secretly had wanted one. The watch was all black with silver numbers and clock hands. In the middle was the Swiss Army logo. The one Speed and Lauren had gotten him was top of the line. "You guys… thank you very much."

"There's something else in there, H," Speed said. Horatio dug a little further and saw a small box. Opening it he saw the classic Swiss Army knife. "I know you lost the one you had. This one is straight from Switzerland."

Horatio got up and hugged Lauren and Speed. "Thank you guys. You really didn't have to do this," he said getting a little emotional.

"You deserve a lot more than what you got," Speed said hugging his boss and friend. Horatio had done a lot for them after Speed was shot. This was the least they could do.

Now that the gifts were opened, Speed went to start the grill for dinner while Lauren went in search of, Ryan. She was becoming increasingly worried. Lauren checked the first floor bathrooms, he wasn't there. She went to see if he was out on the front porch or in his car, he wasn't. "Ryan," she called out. No answer. "Ryan!" she called again. Still nothing. She quickly made her way upstairs thinking he might've went to the room he often stayed in when he was over.

When she arrived she found that the bedroom door was shut. She swore that all the doors were open when she came downstairs earlier. Lauren was about knock on the door when she heard a voice, Ryan's voice. "Look Jake, don't you bring them into this. They didn't do anything. It's all on me… Please just don't go after her. I can get it to you by the end of the week… I promise. Just please don't."

The talking stopped and she could hear Ryan walking toward the door. Lauren stepped out of the way and into her bedroom just as Ryan walked out. He looked worried, upset, and scared.  
Ryan was about to step out onto the patio when he heard Lauren calling his name. He turned around to face her. "Yeah?"

"You disappear for like thirty minutes without saying anything, and all I get is a 'yeah'," Lauren said crossing her arms over her chest.

Ryan laughed nervously. "Sorry sis. I just went for a walk to clear my head. My crazy girlfriend won't leave me alone, you know."

Lauren walked up to him and took a hold of Ryan's hands. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Ryan, stop lying to me. There's no girlfriend. I know you. You wouldn't leave to go take a walk all because of some girl." She waited for a reply. Ryan said nothing. "You didn't go take a walk either. I came in here looking for you. I found you upstairs in the room you stay in. The door was shut, and you were on the phone. With who, I don't know, but when you walked out… your face told me this was more than just a crazy girlfriend."

Ryan should've known Lauren would figure it out. He should've known she would come looking for him. They were always close as kids, and as they grew up became even closer. But he didn't want to talk about it now. At least not until everything had been worked out. "Lauren…"

"I know. You don't want to talk about it right now and that's fine. If you don't want to tell me talk to someone else. Talk to Horatio or talk to dad or just talk to someone."

Ryan half smiled. "I will. I love you." He pulled his sister close to him and gave her a hug.

"Love you too. Now come on. You need to open your presents we got you. I'm really excited about them." She took Ryan by the hand and led him outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan was about to open his gift from Lauren and Speed. Lauren being Lauren decided to give him the expansive gift instead of the smaller ones she had planned on. She couldn't wait. She had to give it to him now. "I have been holding onto this thing for like two weeks. I can't take it anymore I need to give it to you little brother," Lauren said handing Ryan a six inch by six inch wrapped box.

"Lauren, you didn't have to get me anything. I told you not get me anything," Ryan said taking the gift.

Lauren scrunched up her nose. "Ryan please, it's not every day you can say you have… well nevermind that… most of the products we buy are from Japan, but this is different. This is amazing. It reminded me of when we were kids playing Rockem Sockem, but this it's ten times better."

"Better? I don't know if it could get better than the rockem sockem game," Ryan said with a laugh. He was starting to forget about the phone call and text message.

"I still can't believe you two are brother and sister," Calleigh chimed in.

Lauren smiled. "You better believe it, because we are."

"It all makes sense now. That's why Lauren and Ryan look alike," Alexx said taking a sip of her glass of wine.

Lauren urged Ryan to open his present now. He was curious to find out what his sister and brother-in-law had gotten him, and how it related to their childhood. He carefully removed the wrapping paper, and handed it to Calleigh; she wanted it frame it for some art work in her house.

The box was all white. There was no writing or logo present. Ryan gave Lauren a look. She knew what he was thinking. "I know what you're thinking, it's not a joke. I told you I wouldn't do that again."

When Lauren and Ryan were growing up, Lauren had decided to get him a gag gift for one of his presents on his sixteenth birthday. It had been one of the toy pop-out snakes; she had put it in a plain white box the size of the one Ryan had now.

"We definitely need to hear these stories," Eric said with a laugh.

"Trust me, there's a lot," Speed said swallowing the last of his beer.

"We don't need to talk about those stories right now," Ryan laughed. Ryan lifted the top off the plain white box. What he saw in that box made his mouth drop open. It did indeed remind him of their childhood, and nothing could replace those amazing memories, but this gift from his sister and brother-in-law was amazing. It was beyond amazing. "Oh my god, Lauren, Speed…" Ryan was speechless.

"What is it?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"It's… it's one of those little robots from Japan. The remote control… you can build them yourself… they're crazy expensive. Oh my god!" Ryan tried to explain to everyone what it was, but he was in complete shock. These types of robots cost around thirteen hundred dollars.

Lauren smiled. Ryan was rarely every speechless. "Basically, you build these robots and then you can control them from a controller. They're so cool. Tim and I were playing with them when we were at the store. You can pretty much make them do anything… well, within reason."

Ryan carefully set his gift down on the coffee table and went to give his sister a hug. "Thank you so much, Lauren. I love it. You've given me a lot of amazing gifts, but I think this one tops it all," Ryan said his voice full of emotion.

"You're welcome. You deserve it," Lauren said hugging her brother back. 'No I'm not," Ryan thought to himself as he thought about what has been going on with him lately.

Ryan walked over to Speed and held out his hand. "Thank you, Speed. This really means a lot to me." Speed shook his hand and pulled Ryan into a hug.

"You're welcome, just don't break it. That money was taken out of our child's college fund." He winked at him. "Plus if it wasn't for you, Lauren and I wouldn't be together."

Ryan smiled at his little joke then realized he said child. "Are you pregnant, Lauren?"

Lauren laughed. "No I'm not, Ryan. For one, I'm drinking wine, and two, I've been on the pill."

"Are you guys going to start trying for kids?" Alexx asked excitedly; Ryan sat back down.

Speed and Lauren both looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah, I think so. We're definitely ready," Lauren said. Speed leaned over and gave his wife a quick kiss. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. So we'll be making the decision after that."

"Well, then an early congratulations to you guys," Eric said grabbing his beer and toasting to the future little Speedle or Speedles.

"You will never sleep again," Frank added. "But it's the best job you'll ever have."

"Amen to that," Alexx chimed in.

"My goodness, I'm so excited for you guys. I call having the baby shower," Calleigh said taking a sip of her wine.

Speed chuckled. "Thanks guys, but it hasn't happened yet."

"We don't even know if I can have kids yet," Lauren said.

Horatio smiled. "You will, sweetheart. And congratulations on starting the next chapter in your lives."

"Well, thank you guys… to our future children," Lauren said raising her glass.

"To your future kids… now when are we going to eat?" Eric asked with a smile.

Speed stood up and said, "How about now. You can help me get the food for the grill. Everything else is ready."

"Whatever you need, Speed. By the way thanks again for amazing gifts, and it's great to have yu back in Miami," Eric said as they walked into the house.


End file.
